


Através do tempo

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: The Legend of Zelda [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Duas crianças se unem pelo destino. Mais uma vez a princesa e o Herói do tempo devem lutar juntos contra Ganon. Com a ocarina do tempo, Link poderá recuperar sua infância perdida, mas será que ele nunca mais verá Zelda?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848250





	Através do tempo

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Pertence à Nintendo.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Corria por entre os guardas, com Navi voando atrás dele, às vezes por muito pouco não sendo notado. Correu por todo o jardim até chegar a um local um tanto diferente. Onde acabava a grava verde brilhante Link pode ver alguns poucos degraus de pedras brancas, as paredes cinzentas do castelo, também de pedra, e por algumas janelas, viu um quarto infantil e um outro no qual tentou espiar, mas foi enxotado quando jogaram algum objeto pra fora da janela, a fim de espantar Link. Ele se afastou e pode notar uma figura tão pequena quanto ele, devia ser a dona do primeiro quarto. Estava vestida em tons de branco, rosa e azul. Seu cabelo preso, envolto em um tecido também branco. Acima dos degraus, ela espiava escondida por uma janela.

– O que foi, Link? Ficou tão encantando que paralisou? Não vai falar com ela? – Ouviu Navi lhe perguntar com um risinho.

– Não me enche, Navi!

Ouviu-a rir baixinho de novo e subiu os degraus, se pondo ao lado da menina. Quando ela se virou, não só teve certeza de ser ela a princesa Zelda como também de já conhece-la de algum lugar. Pode ver mechas de cabelo fora do tecido, eram dourados. Tinha olhos azuis como ele.

– Uma fada! – Ela disse, até a voz lhe era familiar.

Trocaram algumas palavras. Navi se escondeu dentro do chapéu de Link, e finalmente voltando toda sua atenção para ele, Zelda achou seu rosto familiar.

– Link... Me parece familiar – a pequena princesa lhe disse quando se apresentaram.

Após uma pausa, na qual ambos se encararam numa tentativa falha de lembrar-se onde já haviam se visto, Zelda lhe explicou sobre o sonho que tivera, no qual ninguém acreditara, e sobre Ganon.

– Nós dois somos os únicos que ainda podemos salvar Hyrule, Link! Você vai me ajudar? – Ela lhe olhou de modo apreensivo, com medo de que ele também duvidasse.

– Sim! Eu acredito em você.

– Obrigada, Link! – Ela abriu um grande sorriso, lhe agradecendo.

Conversaram por mais algum tempo, no qual Zelda lhe explicou o que ele precisaria fazer.

– Tenha cuidado, okay? – Ela pediu, beijando-o suavemente no rosto.

Link corou violentamente, mas não protestou. Se sentiu esquentar por dentro, mas aquilo era bom. Um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios. Parecia algo de que ele sentira falta por anos, embora não soubesse porque.

– S-sim! – Ele respondeu ainda um pouco fora de órbita, e após ambos trocarem um sorriso, se afastou.

******

Estava de volta, com a missão que Zelda lhe dera cumprida. Tinha as três joias consigo. Seus olhos encheram-se de pavor ao ver um cavalo sair correndo a toda velocidade de castelo com Zelda e Impa sobre ele. O cavalo passou por Link, e os olhares das duas crianças se cruzaram. Zelda queria dizer-lhe algo, mas seu tempo foi curto demais e Link apenas pode ver seu rosto à beira das lágrimas por um único segundo antes de outro cavalo se aproximar, dessa vez trazendo Ganon.

******

Ele tinha a ocarina do tempo em mãos. Ela havia deixado para trás para que Link pudesse segui-la. Ela queria mais do que tudo espera-lo, mas não pode. Tinha muito pouco tempo. A cabeça de Link estava uma pilha de nervos. Era demais para a cabeça de uma pequena criança, mesmo sendo o forte e corajoso herói do tempo, perder de repente alguém por quem sentia algo forte, que não entendia o que era, mas não queria ficar longe dela. Estavam todos ameaçados por Ganon, Zelda sumira, Impa também, o castelo não era mais seguro, e Hyrule realmente corria sério risco. Com esses pensamentos rodando em sua cabeça, Link corria pra o templo. Com aquela ocarina ele poderia abrir a porta do tempo. Porém não se lembrava de muita coisa além de chegar no templo, tocar Zelda’s Lullaby com a ocarina do tempo, dominar a Master Sword e perder a consciência.

******

– Você deve dormir, para acordar como um garoto Sheikah – Impa explicava à sua princesa, que lhe olhava com o olhar mais triste que ela já vira.

Ela entendia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo, era uma criança de grande inteligência. Mas Impa enfrentava um outro problema.

– Link... – ela sussurrou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Não chore, minha querida. O garoto é forte e tem um espírito inquebrável. Você também é importante pra ele. Os dois ficarão bem. Irão se reencontrar – dizia abraçando a menina, que já não conteve mais o choro e também pôs os braços ao redor de sua babá e guardiã.

Momentos mais tarde Impa carregava a princesa nos braços por dentro do templo. A garota estava quase que completamente adormecida. De alguma forma ela estava lutando contra o sono com todas as suas forças. Impa não lhe dissera que Link estava dormindo ali, mas ela parecia sentir. Quando finalmente atingiram seu destino, pode ver o garoto dormindo no chão de mármore. Zelda entreabriu os olhos.

– Link... – murmurou, estendendo a mão na direção dele.

Impa caminhou até o garoto, abaixando-se e deitando Zelda ao lado dele.

– Não era pras coisas saírem assim, sua menina travessa... Mas se isso a deixará melhor...

– Obrigada, Impa – ela lhe disse baixinho, sorrindo – Obrigada por tudo – olhou para o menino adormecido e segurou sua mão – Toque aquela canção de novo, por favor, só mais uma vez. Eu gosto dela – pediu num sussurro.

A guardiã assim o fez e ao final da doce melodia de Zelda’s Lullaby a princesa havia fechado os olhos.

– Zelda...?

Sem nenhuma reposta. Ela dormia profundamente junto ao garoto, suas mãos unidas. Sua missão estava completa.

– No dia em que vocês tomarem conhecimento da lenda de milhares de anos da deusa e seu herói, entenderão sua forte ligação – dizia para as duas crianças em sono profundo – Eu me assegurarei de que nesses sete anos ambos estejam seguros e bem. Você dormirá por pouco tempo, minha princesa, mas sua consciência dormirá por sete anos escondida por trás de um garoto Sheikah. Dessa forma, você estará segura de Ganon e poderá esperar o herói despertar.

******

– Ei!

Ele se virou e viu um garoto estranho. Moreno, de cabelos dourados e olhos vermelhos. Mesmo com o rosto coberto, Link podia ver que ele tinha feições delicadas, até parecia uma menina. E era muito familiar... Link acabara de ser acordado por um sábio, descobrindo que passara sete anos dormindo, havia crescido e agora poderia tomar seu papel como o Herói do Tempo. O garoto Sheikah lhe explicou sobre a situação, o caos causado por Ganon e o que Link, como o esperado herói, teria que fazer para trazer a paz de volta a Hyrule. A voz do Sheikah também era suave e alguma coisa nela também era estranhamente familiar a Link.

******

Estava parado dentro do templo. Ouviu passos leves se aproximando e ao virar-se para identificar quem quer que fosse viu a princesa. Também crescida, com os longos cabelos dourados soltos, um vestido branco e rosa escuro, com adornos dourados. Aqueles mesmos olhos azuis que Link vira quando se conheceram, seu olhar era o mesmo, doce e gentil. Link a achou tão linda quanto como criança. Ela sorriu.

– Link... Eu peço desculpas a você por me disfarçar, mas era necessário para me esconder do Rei do Mal. Por favor, me perdoe...

Ele estava certo. Tinha algum tempo que Link desconfiara de ouvir a voz de Zelda escondia por trás da de Sheik, de achar seu olhar muito familiar e sentia-se estranhamente tranquilo na presença dele.

– Naquele dia, sete anos atrás, Ganon atacou o Castelo de Hyrule – ela dizia enquanto caminhava até ele – Eu vi você quando eu estava escapando do castelo com Impa. Tentei até pular do cavalo, mas ela não deixou. Deixei a ocarina do tempo para trás porque parecia ser nossa melhor chance. Eu esperava que com a ocarina em sua posse, Ganon não poderia entrar em Sacred Realm, mas algo que eu não esperava aconteceu... Depois que você abriu a porta do tempo, a Master Sword selou você em Sacred Realm. Seu espírito ficou lá... – ela fechou os olhos e Link pode ver a tristeza em seu rosto – Ganon tomou a triforce e invadiu Sacred Realm, tornando tudo caos. Eu me disfarcei como Sheikah e esperei você voltar por sete anos. E... – ela o encarou de novo, com o mesmo olhar iluminado de quando se conheceram – A era de escuridão de Ganon vai acabar!

Ela também lhe explicou sobre os sábios, sendo ela mesma um deles, e como Link poderia acabar com Ganon.

– Link... Para isso, eu preciso da sua coragem de novo. Por favor, me proteja enquanto eu faço minha parte - com uma forte luz dourada, Zelda lhe trouxe a sagrada Flecha de Luz, que o ajudaria em sua missão.

– Eu te observei o tempo todo... Talvez eu seja a que mais enganou você – ela sorriu, triste.

– Isso não importa, minha princesa – ele sussurrou, se aproximando e envolvendo-a num forte abraço, ouvindo-a suspirar com o conforto que sentiu – Eu me senti destruído quando vi você indo embora naquele dia. Você está de volta, só isso me importa agora.

– Eu chorei tanto por Impa ter me levado e deixado você, mesmo sabendo que não haveria tempo se tivéssemos feito o contrário. Naquele dia, eu também dormi por algum tempo e minha consciência tornou-se a de um garoto Sheikah, pra que eu pudesse me esconder. Impa me carregou quando eu estava quase dormindo e me deixou ficar ao seu lado por um tempo.

– Então não foi um sonho? – Sorriu.

– Sonho?

– Em meus sonhos, do pouco que me lembro deles, alguém segurava minha mão.

Ambos se afastaram para poder se olharem e compartilharam um terno sorriso.

– Que a paz volte a Hyrule – ela disse quando uniram suas mãos e Link encostou a testa na dela.

Por alguns segundos apenas sentiram um ao outro. Seus olhos se fecharam, suas respirações se misturavam e seus lábios estavam a milímetros de distância, quando algo os separou. Ouviu Zelda gritar e quando se deu conta ela estava presa em uma espécie de cristal. Link tentou quebra-lo, enquanto assistia a princesa entrar em pânico, quando o cristal se afastou até o teto e sumiu.

– Eu sabia que se esse garoto estivesse por perto, você ia aparecer princesa!! - Ganon falava - Quer resgatar Zelda? Então venha ao meu castelo – a voz maléfica de Ganon lhe disse, emitindo uma risada maldosa.

******

Os dois corriam em desespero, com Zelda os guiando por dentro do castelo. Zelda abria as portas fechadas e Link a seguia. O castelo parecia que ia desabar a qualquer momento, o que de fato aconteceu. Assim que conseguiram chegar ao lado de fora, assistiram o castelo inteiro ruir.

– Acabou... Finalmente acabou... – ela disse.

Ambos se aproximaram um do outro, mas foram interrompidos por Navi.

– Link, me desculpe por não poder ajudar você.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Você me guiou o caminho inteiro, me ajudou bastante, Navi.

De repente ouviram um estrondo. Olhando na direção dos escombros puderam ver Ganon ressurgir. A triforce do poder brilhava em sua mão. Os outros dois triângulos estavam apagados. A triforce da sabedoria estava com Zelda e Link possuía a da coragem. O vilão transformou-se num monstro enorme e partiu para cima de Link, que prontamente o enfrentou durante longos minutos, nos quais ambos se recusavam a cair.

– Link! Estou usando meu poder para conter o mal – uma forte luz saía de suas mãos - Use sua espada! – A luz desapareceu e ela fraquejou, ofegando com o cansaço.

Link a olhou preocupado, mas a lâmina da Master Sword brilhando lhe chamou a atenção e ele voltou a concentrar-se em Ganon. Com poucas investidas e o poder de Zelda, o monstro se foi. A princesa caiu no chão, exausta por usar tanto poder de uma só vez.

– Zelda! – Correu até ela.

– Eu vou ficar bem... Você está todo ferido! – Ela fez menção de curá-lo.

– Não faça isso de novo! Vai acabar desmaiando. Zelda!! – Protestou quando ela tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e ele pode ver luz por toda parte.

– Curei só os mais sérios. Estou bem, não se preocupe.

Ela fechou os olhos e Link a puxou para si, deixando-a descansar em seu abraço. Navi voava ao redor do casal, dando um risinho quando passou perto do ouvido de Link, que a olhou com uma careta, e a fadinha se afastou para Zelda não ouvi-la rindo.

******

– Eu era tão jovem... Não podia compreender as consequências de tentar controlar Sacred Realm. Eu puxei você pra tudo isso. Agora é hora de me redimir por meus erros. Você deve pôr a Master Sword para dormir e fechar a porta do tempo. Embora, por causa disso, a estrada entre os tempos vá se fechar. Link, me dê a ocarina do tempo. Como uma sábia, eu posso fazer você voltar ao seu tempo original.

– Zelda... Mas... Eu e você... Se esquecermos um do outro?! Se não nos virmos de novo?! – O desespero se apoderou dos olhos dele, ela sorriu tristemente.

– Nós vamos. Estamos unidos pelo destino desde antes do nascimento, Link. Eu estarei lá te esperando.

A tristeza tomou o rosto dele, que a abraçou forte, tomando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado e profundo, dessa vez sem ninguém para atrapalhá-los. Ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Beijaram-se até o limite da falta de ar, até realmente precisarem respirar.

– Eu sei que esse não é o fim – ela lhe falou com um sorriso quando se separaram.

Quando Link lhe entregou a ocarina do tempo, suas mãos se uniram e assim permaneceram por algum tempo. Os olhos dela entristeceram de novo.

– Quando a paz voltar a Hyrule... É o tempo de dizermos adeus.

Separaram suas mãos, contra a vontade.

– Agora, vá pra casa, Link. Recupere seu tempo perdido. Siga o caminho que você deveria ter seguido.

Ouviu Zelda iniciar a melodia de Zelda’s Lullaby e uma luz azul o envolveu.

“Obrigada, Link. Adeus...”

******

Corria por entre os guardas, com Navi voando atrás dele, às vezes por muito pouco não sendo notado. Correu por todo o jardim até chegar a um local um tanto diferente. Onde acabava a grava verde brilhante Link pode ver alguns poucos degraus de pedras brancas, as paredes cinzentas do castelo, também de pedra, e por algumas janelas, viu um quarto infantil e um outro no qual tentou espiar, mas foi enxotado quando jogaram algum objeto pra fora da janela, a fim de espantar Link. Ele se afastou e pode notar uma figura tão pequena quanto ele, devia ser a dona do primeiro quarto. Estava vestida em tons de branco, rosa e azul. Seu cabelo preso, envolto em um tecido também branco. Acima dos degraus, ela espiava escondida por uma janela.

– O que foi, Link? Ficou tão encantando que paralisou? Não vai falar com ela? – Ouviu Navi lhe perguntar com um risinho.

– Não me enche, Navi!

Ouviu-a rir baixinho de novo e voltou a olhar para a menina. Quando ela se virou, não só teve certeza de ser ela a princesa Zelda como também de já conhece-la de algum lugar. Pode ver mechas de cabelo fora do tecido, eram dourados. Tinha olhos azuis como ele.

– Uma fada! – Ela disse, até a voz lhe era familiar.

Trocaram algumas palavras. Navi se escondeu dentro do chapéu de Link, e finalmente voltando toda sua atenção para ele, Zelda achou seu rosto familiar.

– Link... Me parece familiar – a pequena princesa lhe disse quando se apresentaram.

Por segundos as duas crianças ficaram em transe, como se um mundo de flashs de memória e lembranças corresse por suas cabeças. Sonho...? Não sabiam, nem lembravam de tudo, mas já se conheciam de muito tempo atrás e sentiam isso.

– Zelda!

Ela gargalhou de felicidade e desceu os degraus correndo para ele. Agora estava tudo bem. Não havia mais Ganon. O passado, o futuro e Hyrule estavam seguros. A garota se jogou nos braços dele, que a abraçou com força. Impa, espiando por entre as plantas do jardim, observava as crianças rirem. Ambos se recusavam a se soltar. A guardiã sorriu e afastou-se. Agora, uma nova história de esperança poderia ser criada. A princesa e o herói poderiam ter um merecido futuro feliz, ao lado um do outro.

FIM


End file.
